Aerial vehicles such as unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) can travel along defined routes.
Individuals can have pets that require regular exercise and time outside of a home or building. Individuals may not have time or desire to take their pets outside. Oftentimes individuals may hire human pet walkers, which can be costly.